1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning apparatus and, particularly, to a positioning apparatus used for positioning a workpiece during a mechanical manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning apparatus are widely applied in many manufacturing fields, such as welding processes, milling processes, and the like, for positioning the workpiece. A commonly used positioning apparatus generally is large in size and has low precision. In use, the workpiece is fixedly placed on the positioning apparatus manually or by a manipulator, the position and angle of the workpiece cannot be adjusted during the manufacturing process, thus, the operator needs to process or handle the workpiece from different directions and angles thereby decreasing the manufacturing efficiency and requiring to have unnecessary widened tolerances in the quality specification of the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.